In its general aspects, the present invention relates to a method of drying pasta.
In particular, this invention relates to a process of drying pasta which contains ingredients of marked coloration such as spinach, tomatoes, etc. which impart characteristic colour and flavour to it.
Even more particularly, the invention relates to a method of drying pasta of the aforesaid type which is intended to stabilise the colour of the dry pasta.
It is well known that dry pasta to which ingredients have been added to impart to it particular characteristic features of flavour and colour is subject to rapid deterioration which, according to the ingredients used in the pasta, will already be apparent 15-30 days after production and will increase progressively in a significant manner so that after some time the pasta assumes an appearance and a flavour which are far removed from the original flavour and appearance.
In fact, it is readily possible to establish that in pasta which is kept in the dark, for example in opaque containers, the colour of the pasta becomes progressively more brown. Thus, for example, tagliatelle with a spinach filler and packed in opaque containers, will lose its original green colour and become brown.
In other cases, in pasta which is kept in packages which are transparent to the light, the original colour progressively darkens and tends towards light grey. For example, spinach-filled tagliatelle turns from the original green to a yellowish colour and finally to grey.
Although less obvious than the deterioration in the colour, the flavour of these pastas to which ingredients of the type in question have been added is also subject to a progressive deterioration which may reach a point where the actual product is spoiled.
The problem which is at the root of this invention is that of obviating the aforementioned disadvantages and making available a treatment to stabilise the colour of the coloured dry pastas, which can be easily integrated into a general process for the production of dry pasta, employing the same apparatus as are normally used in such processes.